


Move

by WangxiansA_Ning



Series: Playfully tease. How’s my love? [2]
Category: ATEEZ
Genre: M/M, Top Seonghwa, bottom yeosang, cum tasting, public blow job, well kind of. They do it while watching a movie with the members.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangxiansA_Ning/pseuds/WangxiansA_Ning
Summary: Yeosang gives Seonghwa a blow job under a blanket while they’re all watching a movie.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Kang Yeosang
Series: Playfully tease. How’s my love? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802035
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was suggested by Evshita, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I called this Move because the first part to this story was named after Taemin’s song Want so I want(no pun intended)ed to keep in that theme. 
> 
> This is part of a series but it can be read without reading the first part.

It wasn’t often that they were told they could have a break but when it happened they would spend time with each other going out to eat or stay at the dorms watching movies. This particular time they chose the latter. They couldn’t all fit on one couch, so, on one couch was Hongjoong, Yunho and Mingi, San, Wooyoung and Jongho were on another, and on the last one were, Seonghwa and Yeosang.

They had chosen to watch The Divine Fury. Park Seo Joon had just woken up with the injury to his hand when Seonghwa felt a tug on his shirt. Immediately, his attention was on Yeosang. “Hyung, I was thinking about what happened the other day and I was wondering maybe if I could...” Yeosang’s whispering trailed off. “Wondering if you could...? What?” Seonghwa whispered back, slowly. Yeosang was obviously embarassed. “Pay you back...” Yeosang looked at the ground. “Yeosang you don’t n-“ “I know! I know! But I... I want to...” he looked back up at Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa searched his face for any sign that he didn’t want to do this, maybe he just felt like he had to. But he couldn’t find any. He must’ve been quiet for too long because suddenly Yeosang had his hands up and was saying “n-no nevermind! If you don’t want to that’s completely okay! I understand. I shouldn’t have asked. I don’t want to make things awkward.” Yeosang was in a panic. He couldn’t stop thinking about this ever since that night, but if it made Seonghwa uncomfortable he didn’t want it. 

Before Yeosang could panic anymore Seonghwa grabbed his hands, “Yeosang look at me,” hesitantly Yeosang looked up at him, “I do want to, so don’t worry. Okay?” Yeosang nodded. “When were you thinking we could do it? After the movie?” Seonghwa asked. There was a lot of time left on the movie, but Yeosang wouldn’t mind would he? Yeosang blushed. “A-actually I was... uh... thinking right now?” Seonghwa was surprised to say the least. 

“Yeah, sure. My room or your room?” Seonghwa asked. Yeosang’s blush deepened. “I was thinking... here.” Well, that was a surprise. “...But everyone else...” Seonghwa looked around. Hongjoong, Yunho and Mingi were having a discussion about something that happened in the movie. San and Wooyoung were cuddling and Jongho was teasing them. “...seems distracted,” Seonghwa finished. 

“Did you have anything specific you want me to do? Or will I decide something?” Seonghwa asked. “Actually I uh... I had something I wanted to do myself,” Yeosang smiled despite the slight embarassment. Seonghwa hadn’t expected that answer. “Oh? Really? What is it?” He was genuinely curious. “I want to...” Yeosang trailed off. He tried again, “I want to... sorry hyung... it’s just too awkward to say.” 

Seonghwa gave Yeosang a comforting smile. “Take your time, you know you can tell me anything. I’m never going to judge you.” He brought a hand up to Yeosang’s face and stroked his cheek. Yeosang leaned into his touch and nodded. 

“I want to suck your... you know.” Seonghwa just looked at him for a second. “Are you sure?” “Yes I’m sure. I’ve been thinking about this since _that night_.” “Alright and we’re doing this here?” Seonghwa asked, still surprised. “Yes, if that’s okay with you.” “Yeah, of course it’s okay with me.”

Yeosang quickly went underneath their blanket and kneeled on the floor directly in front of Seonghwa. He leaned forward and unzipped Seonghwa’s pants. Seonghwa lifted his hips and pulled down his pants and underwear. He was fully hard. Yeosang wrapped a hand around Seonghwa’s cock and leaned his head forward. He placed light kisses to the head and licked a stripe up the length. He could hear Seonghwa’s breathing become uneven. He smirked to himself and continued on. 

He started placing open mouthed kisses to the head of Seonghwa’s cock while his hand slowly stroked upwards. “Aah...” Seonghwa moaned quietly. Yeosang leaned forward more and took the head of Seonghwa’s cock in his mouth. Seonghwa was hit with the heat of Yeosang’s mouth. It felt so fucking good, Seonghwa was trying so hard not to thrust into Yeosang’s mouth completely. Yeosang took in more of Seonghwa’s cock and swirled his tongue along the underside of it. “Fuck...” Seonghwa pulled up the blanket and covered his mouth, trying to keep quiet. He closed his eyes, Yeosang was so good at this. 

Yeosang took in as much as he could of Seonghwa’s cock and Seonghwa could almost feel the back of his throat. If he could just thrust a small bit he’d be able to feel it... No. He wasn’t going to do that. He wasn’t going to force Yeosang to take more of him. Yeosang wasn’t used to that and he didn’t want to hurt him. It did feel pretty good though, the amount Yeosang had taken in. Seonghwa was proud of him, he had taken in alot. 

Yeosang moved his head back until Seonghwa left his mouth slowly with a quiet ‘pop.’ Quickly Yeosang took Seonghwa back into his mouth and they continued like that at a quick pace. 

“Seonghwa?” Immediately Seonghwa’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Hongjoong. “Huh?” “Do you know where Yeosang went?” Seonghwa could feel his face turn a deep shade of red. “Uh... I think he went to the bathroom.” “Oh okay, thank you, I probably didn’t hear him leave because of the volume of this.” Seonghwa nodded. Hongjoong went back to watching the movie. 

Seonghwa could feel the familiar tightening of his stomach and knew he was close to finishing. Yeosang had his other hand on Seonghwa’s thigh and he felt the way Seonghwa was tensing up, signalling he was going to cum soon. 

Yeosang had two options. He could pull off and finish Seonghwa off with his hands and then have to clean up the cum or he could keep sucking him off and let him cum in his mouth. 

He chose the latter. He was curious to know how Seonghwa’s cum tasted. So he continued sucking his cock. After a few seconds Seonghwa was cumming in Yeosang’s mouth, some going down his throat. Yeosang swirled his tongue, tasting Seonghwa’s cum. It had a salty-sweet taste to it, Yeosang found himself quite liking it’s taste. Yeosang pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he quietly got back on the couch beside Seonghwa. 

“How was it hyung?” Yeosang whispered. “Fuck... It was so fucking good.” Seonghwa pulled back up his pants and underwear. Seonghwa blushed, “you know you didn’t have to swallow that.” Yeosang laughed, “I know, but I wanted to. I wanted to taste it.” Seonghwa blushed harder, “and?” “And? What?” “H-how was it?” “Pretty good actually. But I would need to have more of it to be sure,” Yeosang smiled and cuddled up against Seonghwa. Seonghwa stroked his hair. “I wouldn’t object to that,” Seonghwa said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. I highly recommend watching The Divine Fury if you haven’t watched it before, it’s such a good movie. 
> 
> Twt: Wangxiansa_ning  
> Feel free to let me know if you have any fic ideas you’d like to see and I can try my best to write it for you.


End file.
